This invention relates to hyperbaric chambers and more particularly to an improved hyperbaric chamber having fluidic control means. Therapeutic chambers for treatment of certain disease are known in the art. Examples of such chambers are disclosed in the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,071,103 to Sims,
U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,272 to Benson,
U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,253 to Gray,
U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,646 to Sauzedde,
U.S. Pat. No. 2,142,689 to Emerson,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,116 to Logan et al,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,625 to Dillon,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,631 to Werding,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,491 to Fischer,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,371 to Fischer.
This invention relates to hyperbaric chambers of the type disclosed in the aforementioned patents to Fischer and particularly to the type of chamber disclosed in the Fischer U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,371. However, the chambers of this invention represent an improvement in construction design and control circuitry. In the prior art chambers such as the chamber disclosed in said Fischer U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,371, the control apparatus utilized to apply oxygen to the chamber requires a source of electricity. In the chamber apparatus of this invention, the control elements are all fluidic elements and no source of electricity is required.
In addition, the structural design of the chamber of this invention provides certain advantages not provided by the prior art chambers, such as the chamber disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,371. For example, in such prior art chambers the top and bottom parts are specifically designed to mate with each other such that the top part of one chamber is not interchangeable with the bottom part of another chamber and vice versa. The top and bottom parts of the chambers of this invention are later changeable.